


there are other worlds than these

by quadrille



Category: BioShock Infinite, Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrille/pseuds/quadrille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Luteces keep trying. Surely, at some point, it'll work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are other worlds than these

  


 

the moment she falls off the skyline, it’s like his heart has fallen with her. it jolts in his chest, a deep bone  _thud_  and booker doesn’t even think about it before he leaps out after her, heaving himself into the open air.  
  
he’s reaching and reaching and reaching, one hand stretched out, lightning lighting the bones beneath his skin, fingers trying to grasp for the falling girl and catch her and—  
  


> once upon a time, in one world, he catches her wrist and the girl’s weight slams against his arm and yanks it half out of its socket. the pain is excruciating but he hangs on, hangs on, his fingers locking around her (like a cage). his body hits the ground, sliding inexorably towards the edge of the platform. elizabeth swings below, a human pendulum. she screams his name once, but otherwise remains shockingly calm: those impossibly blue eyes wide, face painted in grim lines. he’s always been amazed at her composure.  
>    
>  booker reaches for the vigor a moment later and his left arm starts turning clammy, rubbery, skin ripping open like upturned earth to reveal suction cups. it ripples, the bones melting away. a long pliable whiplash of water reaches out from his arm and catches the girl; the undertow brings her back, delivering her safely into his arms, back on solid ground.  
>    
> 
>
>> > in another time, in another place, she falls.  
>    
>  “go then, there are other worlds than these,” the girl says as their eyes meet, and before he has a chance to wonder what it means, she’s already gone.  
>    
>  he finds her afterwards as a broken doll on the platform far below, porcelain shattered, blood seeping from her splintered skull.  
>    
>  — _but that isn’t how it’s supposed to go at all, is it?_  
>    
>  (we call mulligan. let’s flip the coin and try again. seven hundredth time’s the charm.)

  
the moment she falls off the skyline, it’s like his heart has fallen with her.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Graphic courtesy [tumblr](http://justabitotaku.tumblr.com/post/47518093479/will-the-circle-be-unbroken)! And yep, that's an obscure little hat tip to The Dark Tower and _The Gunslinger_.


End file.
